Raven: A Reveal
by TheAmazingFireshadow
Summary: Hawk Moth is getting stronger, as are his victims. Ladybug and Cat Noir are having to call on Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee much more frequently, especially when they battle Raven. She is able to get hold of one of the Miraculouses during the fight, leaving the others to organize a retrieval so they can beat the villain. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Another day, another Akuma victim. Hawkmoth seemed to be getting desperate, but he was also getting better at finding people to akumatize. With each new villain, Ladybug and Chat Noir found themselves struggling more and more, and often calling upon another Miraculous holder to help them out.

Marinette and Adrien were both at school when the alert came. The new villain called herself Raven, and she appeared to have super strength, similar to the creature they had faced on Heroes' Day that blew them off of the Eiffel Tower. She was all decked out in black from head to toe, the only exception being her face. She had widespread wings that enabled her to fly, and she was much faster than any superhero.

Alya, of course, grabbed her phone and ran, wanting to get a good video to post on the Ladyblog. Marinette and Adrien both rushed off to transform as soon as all classes were dismissed for the day because of safety issues.

"Hey, Chat." Ladybug greeted her partner as they met on the rooftop of François Dupont High School.

"Bonjour, m'lady. It's always a pleasure to see you."

"Do you know anything about Raven? She seems pretty strong."

"Only what I saw on the news broadcast."

"Do you think we can take her down ourselves?" Ladybug knew the answer, but it never hurt to get a second opinion.

"Purr-obably not." Chat told her the honest truth, but he couldn't resist the urge to throw in a pun in an attempt to make his lady laugh. She smiled and giggled a little, but she turned her game face back on.

"We can't even get near her, much less try to fight. If we get within twenty feet of her, she'll knock us back with her wings."

"Yeah. But everyone seems pretty blown away by her strength." Chat wiggled his eyebrows at Ladybug, but her expression didn't waver.

She sighed. "Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called out.

"A little early in the game for that, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I figure we could use all the help we can get." Ladybug said as a teacup and saucer fell into her hands. She narrowed her eyes, studying it for a moment, before realizing what it was meant for. "I thought so. I'll be back with the others in a minute."

Chat nodded.

"Oh, and Chat? Don't try to take on Raven while I'm gone." Ladybug instructed.

"Why not, m'lady? Don't you trust me?"

She gently rested her hand on top of his. "I trust you with my life, Chat. But it's not my life I'm worried about."

Chat's eyes grew wide. "Got it. I'll wait for you here."

Marinette knocked on the door of Master Fu's hideout before opening it and walking in.

Wayzz greeted her because Master Fu was in the back room, making tea of course. "Welcome back, Marinette. You're becoming a regular here." She smiled and walked around to where Master Fu was.

"Master Fu, the Lucky Charm told me to come back here again. I'm thinking Chat Noir and I are going to need some help." Master Fu nodded and went back inside, going over to the phonograph and taking out the Miracle Box.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Choose an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the Miraculous from them and bring it back to me. Do you have someone in mind, Marinette?"

She took the Fox and Bee Miraculouses, and with Master Fu's permission, the Turtle as well. "You can count on me, Master."

He gave her a sad smile and nodded. "I do hope Hawk Moth is taken down soon. The day will come, Marinette, when you might not be able to beat him, even with every Miraculous there is. If that should happen-"

Marinette cut them off. "Master, our team is strong. We can cope for now, but eventually we will find Hawk Moth and retrieve his Miraculous. I promise." She stood up and walked out with three Miraculouses in hand, ready to organize a team of superheroes.

Ladybug found Alya first, wanting to get her out of danger as soon as she could. As usual, Alya was headed toward the villain, vlogging all the way to get good content for the Ladyblog. Ladybug sighed as she watched her best friend purposefully put her life in danger for views.

"Alya, I need you to stay out of danger."

"I haven't been getting as many scoops for my blog since I've been helping you. Not that I mind of course, it's just that-"

"I know. I get it. But I really need you and the others right now. Raven is stronger than any other villain we've fought before, so you need to get your head in the game. I won't give you the speech; you know what to do already."

Alya took the box handed to her by Ladybug and opened it, a glowing orb flying out. It no longer surprised her when she saw her Kwami. After a while, the nostalgia of it kind of wore off.

"Hey, Trixx." Alya greeted the Fox Kwami.

"Hey, Alya. You ready?"

"Always. Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya's clothes were replaced with a skintight suit that had a bushy fox tail and a flute at her back.

"Meet Chat Noir here. I'll get the others." Ladybug opened a city map on her yo-yo and showed Rena Rouge Chat's location. Alya nodded and left Ladybug to recruit Nino and Chloè.

Chloè was next. She was easy to find because she was waiting on her roof with her bee signal projected into the sky. She did so every time there was an akuma attack, just in case Ladybug needed her.

"Hey, Chlo." Ladybug touched down on Chloè's roof.

"Ladybug! Do you have my Miraculous for me? Oh, I'm so ready for this!" Unlike Alya, Chloè would never cease to be fascinated by the thought of being a superhero. Ladybug often wondered if she would still be as excited if she knew that her idol was her school rival. _Maybe some things are best left unsaid_, she thought.

She handed Chloè the box with the Bee Miraculous inside it. Chloè opened it and looked around, eyes following the golden beam of light that came from the box.

"Hello, my queen!" Pollen emerged from the light, making Chloè's eyes sparkle even more. Ladybug couldn't help but think that Chloè looked like a little child on Christmas Day receiving her presents.

"Pollen, buzz on!" Within a few seconds, Chloè Bourgeois transformed into Queen Bee.

"Go find Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. Don't make a move until I get back with Carapace. Understood?"

"Of course, Ladybug." And with that, she was gone. _Time for Carapace._

Nino was last because he was the hardest to find. Alya was always close to the villain and Chloè was always ready and waiting, but Nino was just pretty quiet and chill about the whole 'superhero thing', as he called it.

Ladybug landed softly outside of the Lahiffe house, wondering how she was going to get Nino without disturbing his parents or his brother Chris. _Why was this always more complicated than it should be?_, she thought to herself. Heaving a sigh, Ladybug walked around to a point where she could see Nino's window and went at it the old fashioned way.

He didn't have a balcony for her to land on which made it more difficult, but it was nothing a few pebbles wouldn't solve. With her good aim and increased strength, Ladybug hit Nino's window with a few pebbles to get his attention, accidentally hitting him with the last one as he opened the curtains.

"Oops!" She exclaimed. "Sorry, Nino."

"No problem. I'll meet you out back, 'k?" He disappeared back into his room, coming out the back door to meet her a minute later. Ladybug handed him the box with his Miraculous. He opened the box and commenced with the secret handshake he and his Kwami had.

"Wayzz, shell on!" One flash of light later, Carapace came up to Ladybug, ready to fight.

"Okay. Let's go meet the others." She motioned for Carapace to follow her.

Ladybug and Carapace landed on the roof where Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee were, by the Place de Vosges.

"Anything more on Raven?" Ladybug asked, laying a hand on Chat Noir's shoulder.

"Afraid not, m'lady. We've barely managed to avoid her."

"Any idea where the akuma might be?" Chat Noir shrugged.

"Um… I noticed that she had something purple on her ankle. It didn't match the rest of her costume." Queen Bee said.

"That must be it! Thank you, Queen Bee." Ladybug gave her a warm smile and turned back to the others. "Ready, everyone?"

"I'm ready." Carapace said.

"Ready, m'lady."

"Anytime, Ladybug."

"Ready when you are, Ladybug." Rena Rouge gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Ladybug stood up, signaling for the others to do the same. "Let's go."

The five Miraculous holders ran off to fight Raven, unaware that in a few hours, all hell would break loose, and at least one Miraculous would fall into the wrong hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like we're going to need a plan." The five were gathered on the roof of a building next to the Eiffel Tower where they had a clear view of Raven, but no idea how to go about defeating her.

"Somehow we need to get that thing off of her ankle." Queen Bee said.

"But how, Chloè?"

"It's Queen Bee, Rena. You should know that."

Rena sighed. "Okay, whatever. But still, how are we going to get it off of her ankle when we don't even know what it is?"

There was a moment of silence before Chat Noir spoke up. "I can go get closer to Raven and figure out what it is on her ankle. Then we can figure out how to go about destroying it."

"Why you, Chat? You don't always need to be the sacrifice. What if you get hurt? We should let someone else go." Ladybug insisted.

"M'lady, my costume blends in with the surroundings better than any of yours. I mean, let's face it. Red, green, orange, and yellow aren't the most inconspicuous colors." There was a murmur of consent from the others.

Ladybug sighed. "You need to be careful, Chat Noir. Besides, we're going to need your help defeating her, so we can't have anyone getting hurt."

"I'll be careful, LB. You know me. I'll just get close enough so I can see it."

Carapace suddenly had a thought. "Yeah, but what if you don't know what it is? You could, like, take a picture or something."

"Good thinking." Rena winked at her boyfriend.

Ladybug conceded. "Alright. I get it. But just… stay safe."

Chat Noir leaped off of the roof, using his staff to propel him closer to Raven. The other four stayed on the roof, watching nervously and saying a silent prayer for his safety.

Queen Bee gasped. "_Get down!" _She hissed. The others looked up, noticing that Raven was headed their way, but there wasn't really a place to 'get down', so they tried to conceal themselves the best they could. Luckily, Raven passed them up and paused, giving Chat Noir a chance to take a good picture. Satisfied, he lept back onto the roof where the other superheroes were waiting for him.

"Did you find out anything?" Ladybug asked.

Chat shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it before. But I did take a picture. Hopefully that helps." He showed everyone the picture. It looked like a small box with a strap attached to it, and Raven was wearing it fastened tight on her ankle, which made it harder to get to.

"Wait! I know what it is." Queen Bee spoke up. "It's an ankle monitor. I've seen people wear them who come into my dad's office. It means they're, like, criminals or something. You can't take them off unless you have this special device thing."

Ladybug scoffed frustratedly. "Then how are we supposed to get it off?"

"With my Cataclysm, of course."

Rena shook her head. "How in the world are you going to get close enough to touch it with your Cataclysm? We can't even get near her."

"Not unless we're lucky." Ladybug smiled. "Lucky Charm!" She extended her yo-yo into the air above her, summoning her power. A rope fell into her hands. "Huh? What the heck am I supposed to do with this?" _The rope, Carapace, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Chat Noir, Raven's other ankle, the Arc de Triomphe. _"Aha! I'm going to need everyone for this. It's a little complicated, but I think we can manage."

Rena nodded. "Okay, Ladybug. Give us the plan."

"I'll need everyone's powers for this, and we're going to need to make it fast. I only have five minutes. Okay. We're going to lure her to the Arc. Rena, I'll need you to use your Mirage to create a clone of each of us. We need to look like we're standing guard, but facing away from Raven so she thinks she's got us trapped. I'll use my yo-yo to surround all of us inside the Arc. No doubt, she'll try to escape. Carapace, we'll need your Shellter to keep us all safe when the Arc gets destroyed, which I think it will.

Queen Bee, your job is probably the most dangerous. During all the chaos, I'll loop the rope around her free ankle like a lasso. When she tries to escape, I need you to paralyze her with your Venom so Chat Noir can use his Cataclysm to destroy the ankle monitor. Does everyone understand what they need to do?"

Everyone nodded and wished each other good luck before heading off to the Arc, Raven close behind, but also with a plan.

"Don't worry, Hawk Moth. You'll get what you want. And I can promise you at least one Miraculous within the hour."

"Good. Good. You're doing fine, Raven." Hawk Moth encouraged her. "Victory will be mine at last! Mwahahahahahahahaha!" The sound of his villainous laugh echoed throughout his lair.

A couple minutes later, the superheroes were within a few paces of the Arc de Triomphe on the nearest rooftop, reviewing the plan once more before carrying it out. Little did they know that Raven was eavesdropping and scheming herself.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Ladybug asked one more time just to make sure. In return, everyone nodded, signaling that they were, in fact, ready. "I'll need everyone to go before me so I can wait for Raven. Rena, once you use your Mirage and Raven comes, I'll close us all in."

"Let's go, then." Rena Rouge summoned the others, and they traveled towards the Arc.

Meanwhile, Ladybug was waiting to make sure everyone got there safely, but she didn't consider her own safety. Before she knew what happened, Raven had snatched the yo-yo from around her waist and gave her a push. It was enough to throw Ladybug off balance, but not enough to knock her off completely. But, with a couple beats of Raven's gigantic wings, Ladybug lost her footing and fell off, reaching for her yo-yo only to find that it wasn't there.

Ladybug did the only thing she could think of. She screamed. Chat Noir was the first to turn around at the sound. "Ladybug!" He yelled, causing the others to swivel around and follow him. Raven let out a maniacal cackle before swooping down to claim her prize: a set of red and black spotted earrings. Her clawed hand swiped at them once, without success, but she swooped Ladybug up with her into the sky and removed one earring, then reached for the other.

"No!" Ladybug shrieked. She turned her head away, soon realizing that half of her mask was gone and the rest of her costume was disappearing along with it. The others could only stand and watch Ladybug struggle with Raven, and in a last-ditch effort to break free, the villain had gotten Ladybug's other earring. The transformation was quick to drop, and Raven let the girl fall, eager to get the treasure to Hawk Moth.


End file.
